TOOT TOOT JADEN WARRIOR
if Played as Jaden Yuki in Jaden CD Lyrics 10 - 10 Here we go again! 9 - 9 Don't fall behind! 8 - 8 Say, don't be late! 7 - 7 Destination heaven! 6 - 5 Stay alive! 4 - 3 Now it's you and me! 2 - 1 We're gonna have fun Say, blast off! Hey! Excalibar - It's not that far What do ya make? - Give & Take Goin' home - Time Zone Check out Egg - He's never alone Leather'n Lace - Get in place! What do y' get? - Say, fast jet! Doom Room - Cosmic zoom Heads up, Yusei - It's Jaden boom! Toot, toot, Jaden Warrior - Toot, toot, Jaden Warrior Your hour is near at hand, You've got the power to save the land! Take a little chance - Slip on through Y' gotta survive no matter what you do You gotta do for you Toot, toot, Jaden Warrior - Toot, toot, JadenWarrior The power is in your mind To save the planet and conquer time! Toot, toot, Jaden Warrior Deep in space and time Toot, toot, Jaden Warrior Forever in your mind! Nothing can survive, the will to stay alive 'Cause if you try, you can do anything! Toot, toot, Jaden Warrior Always takes a chance Toot, toot, Jaden Warrior Never says he can't! Nothing can survive, the will to stay alive 'Cause if you try, you can do anything! Misheard Lyrics Dink Dent! Bwe go again! Nine nine! Don't fall behind! Eight taint! Say "Don't be late!" Seven sevor! If made in Heaven...? Stick five! alive For three! That's you in me! To won! Where won't we have fun, say "NASA!" Hay! Excalibur! You dropped that bar! What do ya mean? Gimme cake! Four horns! Limestone! Check out Abe! You're never alone! Leather legs make me horny! What do you get say... Fat cat! R''oom room! Cosmic zoom!'' Never play Jaden Boom! Toot toot Jaden Warrior! Toot toot Jaden Warrior! You AWEUGHAREESEEN your pay! You got the power to say "The lamb"! Take a little chance! Slip on through! You got stapa no matter what you do and I loot for you! Toot toot Jaden Warrior! Toot toot Jaden Warrior! The power is in your mine! You s''have the planet and conquer time!'' Toot toot Jaden Warrior! Beet the spit some tide! Toot toot Jaden Warrior! Weather in your mind! Nothing can serve Bob the way to stay alive 'cause if you try, you can do anything! Toot toot Jaden Warrior! Always takes a chance! Toot toot Jaden Warrior! Never sip a pen! Nothing can serve Bob the way to stay alive 'cause if you try, you can do anything! Video Trivia If Jaden says NEVER PLAYED JADEN BOOMCategory:Song By Yusei Fudo Category:Song By Jaden Yuki Category:Song By Gatomon Category:Song By Kirby Category:Song By Zuzu Boyle Category:Song By Yuma Tsukumo Category:Song By Yusaku Fujiki Category:Song By Yuya Sakaki Category:Song By Mario Category:Song By Peach Category:Song By Celina Category:Song By Yuri Category:Songs